Carboxyvinyl polymers have been suggested for use in toothpaste products in general but not in compositions of the type claimed herein. References disclosing carboxyvinyl polymer toothpastes include U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,767, Sept. 14, 1976 to Chown et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,409, Nov. 11, 1975 to Perla et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,904, Oct. 7, 1975 to Harrison; U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,604, Jan. 16, 1973 to Colodney et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,306, Jan. 27, 1976 to Roberts et al. As noted above, these references do not teach compositions containing relatively high levels of humectant, a silica abrasive and the carboxyvinyl polymer. Furthermore, the references do not suggest the advantages found by the present inventor for the present compositions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide toothpaste compositions which contain relatively high levels of humectant, silica dental abrasives and which possess excellent texture.
It is a further object of the present invention to formulate such toothpastes that exhibit superior fluoride stability.